Ryoga, Gone
by SkittyKitteh
Summary: A blast appeared out of no where... Ryoga pushed Ranma out of the way to save his life. But he almost gave up his. Until something weird happened and where did they go... read to find out. (First fanfic... suck at summaries) Ranma/Ryoga(ADDED MOR 2 CHP 1) R
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

**HEY! It's SkittyKitteh with my first fanfic!**

**All characters go to their rightful owners...**

**I'm to young to be sued...**

**besides you'll only get a pretty penny.**

**PLz don't burn me...**

**and go easy on the flames...**

* * *

Ryoga, Gone

R.G Prologue: The Light

Ryoga looked at Ranma's face as he pushed him out of the blast's range. Ranma's eyes grew in fear as the blast ascended on Ryoga's form, engulfing him in a bright rainbow like light. The bandanna clad boy screeched in pain as it hit his skin, Ryoga felt like he was put in fire then into arctic cold water.

Ranma watched at what was happening to his rival. "RYOGA!" he screamed in terror. The light disappeared and revealed a very bloody Ryoga laying there on his side. Ranma ran up to the bloodied boy and whimpered,"Ryoga... are you still here?"

Ryoga groaned in response and sat up very slowly and painfully. "Ranma..." he rasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air. Ranma gridded his teeth. "Y-yes" he managed to say for he feared that Ryoga would go, and Ryoga confirmed this. Ryoga coughed and choked. "Ranma... tell everyone to have happy lives—" Ryoga coughed up blood this time.

It started to drizzle out the side of his mouth as he took in on final breath and rasped,"And I hope you—" A blinding light like the other one but, this time it was soft blue, engulfed them both. After it disappeared, all that was left of them...

Was nothing.

* * *

**I know..**

**I suck eggs...**

**Just plz R&R!**


	2. Episo—Chapter 1: The Big BOOM!

**Authors Notes P1:**

**HEYZ! I know I haven't posted in a while… but this is has been a special month with B-days and deaths!**

**ANYWAYZ…. I will post a new chapter every:**

**(Enter Drums drumming here)**

**2-3 WEEKS!(4-6 weeks if it was a special month or week)**

**Ryoga & Ranma: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT !**

**Ryoga: Come on! This chapter only about Ranma getting bl—**

**S.K: *Slaps Ryoga* STOP RUINING THE STORY!**

**Ranma: Yeah P-Chan sto—**

**S.K: *Slaps Ranma* You shut up too boy or I'll make you get shredded by a shark in this story.**

**Ranma: …**

**S.K: Now that we got that done… On with the…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT (Right now) own Ranma ½ or the Dragon Ball series**

**They belong to their rightful owners**

**I don't have a lot of money so don't sue me *whimpers*…**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

***SOUND***

**P.S: I will have updates to chapters on my profile page.**

**P.S.S: I have a fiction press account to and have posted a story on it… so read that while I get the next chappi done.**

**Edit: ADDED MORE TO THIS CHAPTER!And fixed miss spelling… thx for catching it guest…**

* * *

Ryoga, Gone

Episo—Chapter 1: The Big BOOM!

Ranma opened his eyes and saw… Ground… Speeding ground. Ranma's eyes widened as he braced for the impact as, the barren ground, just waited for him to splat on it. He hit the ground with a deafening crash.

As he looked around in his scrunched up position, he saw the deep crater he had made while trying to stop his fall.

"Well what did we get ourselves into now Ryoga." Ranma said while getting the kinks out of his neck. "Ryoga?" he said again but no response came.

Ranma untwisted himself to get up. He looked around once more as he got up. No Ryoga. "Damn it Ryoga this aint funny!" he shouted angrily to the top of the crater where he thought Ryoga, who would be, laughing at him for falling for his scheme.

No response still. Ranma climbed out of the crater to see where he was. He looked around and found himself in… a desert and still no Ryoga or any sign he was or came by here.

_'Niiiiccceee. Now I'm stuck in a desert and Ryoga… he's nowhere near here… fun…' _he thought as a dead bush rolled on by, whipping up sand as it rolled. Ranma felt a piercing pain on his skin as the sand touched it. He looked down at himself for the first time since he landed here.

His red Chinese shirt now looks like an overused rag with many holes and giant rips. His pants were half ripped up to his knees. He also took noticed that his skin was bleeding and burnt in many of those areas. _'What happened to get me into… oh damn it!'_ He thought as he remembered what had happened to Ryoga and him.

**(FLASH BACK)**

**Ranma, Ryoga, Mouse, and Kuno just had a fight but, Ranma and Ryoga were the only ones that managed to not fly off somewhere from Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan. They were panting on the ground like dogs in the summer heat. Luckily they were fighting in a forest nowhere near Nerima. The grounds they were fighting on looked like it had just finished up a nuclear war.**

**"Why the hell did you have to go and shoot off a Shi Shi Hokodan P-Chan?!" Ranma said through his panting. **

**Ryoga looked up and started to shout at Ranma, "Kuno was pissing me off with him shouting 'How dare you attack me peasant!' 'I will have Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed Goddess!' 'Get out of Blue Thunder's way peasant!' I really want to rip his throat out, hit his 'pretty face', and kick his 'poetry' ass to Greenland!"**

**"Wow P-Chan no need to shout but, why did you aim at Mousse to?" Ranma asked.**

**Ryoga calmed himself and stated, "He just happened to be in my blast's path."**

**…**

**…...**

**...**

**"Hey P-Chan. Where are we?" Ranma asked to break up the silence between them.**

**Ryoga responded while getting up, "I don't know. You guys followed _ME _so how should I know Ranma."**

**"Geez P-Chan you didn't need say it like that." Ranma said pretending to be hurt by his words.**

**Ryoga turned his head the other way in annoyance, "Yeah right Ra—" Ryoga was cut off when something was shredding the trees coming towards their direction quickly. **

**Ranma started at the bush and trees while the sound came closer, "Ryoga I think you pissed off someone BIG ti-waaaAAAAAAAHHHH" Ryoga pushed Ranma for some unknown reason until Ranma turned his head towards the forest and saw a HUGE Chi blast come towards them from the forest.**

**Ranma opened his mouth and a blood curdling scream came forth saying—*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMM***

**(Flash back interrupted…)**

Something interrupted this horrible bloody memory. Ranma looked to where the deafening explosion came from and saw something explode. Giant pieces of…, some type of metal, came soaring at amazing speed straight at him! Ranma dodged about a dozen when one hit him straight in the face making him stumble and another piece hit him in the gut. He soon blacked out because of the immense pain and damage he had already taken earlier. He now was flying through the air when one hit his whole body in his blacked out state.

If he was awake he would see he was about to face plant into the icy ocean. The hit to the ocean was a big fleshy sounding *SLAP*. The waters enclosed Ranma and dragged him deeper into their black depths.

* * *

A loud *pop* was heard and… a _boy_ appeared out of _nowhere_?! The boy's clothes were tattered and wrecked. He was also bleeding profoundly and surprisingly not dead from blood loss. The boy opened his eyes and squinted quickly trying to concentrate on what was going on below him.

His vision was blurry and he was spinning quickly but he could just make out a yellowed haired teen raise his hand at a _purple_ _guy?_ And then blast an immense _Ki blast?! _'_I must be going crazy!? What did I get into now…?' _The boy, Ryoga, thought as he was falling through the air.

'Well… _at least this can't get any worse?_' Ryoga thought.

But luck was not on Ryoga's side today.

Ryoga was too busy thinking when the Ki blast blew the purple thing to smithereens and made the ship blow up _and_ direct the Ki blast, plus some ship parts, towards him. He looked down as he heard something interrupt his thinking and saw the mass of Ki speed straight at him.

Ryoga opened his mouth and wailed _one_ word, "SHIT!"

The pain once again settled in as Ryoga screamed until his voice broke and blacked out.

* * *

Goku looked up in curiosity as he got out of the pod and thought, 'Was someone screaming? Nahhhh it is just my imagination.'

Too bad he didn't notice the faint power level as it soared through the sky with some parts from the ship following behind it.

* * *

_'Hmmmmm I wonder what landed there?' _it thought as some ship parts and some charred thing landed on the mountain side.

The thing ran down the mountain at amazing speed and looked at the pile of melted metal. _'It seems fairly good for the project I'm doing' _the thing thought as it started to move the 100 degree metal aside with ease.

"LiFe DeTecTeD" beeped something that came from the things head.

"Dead or alive." The thing said back while touching it's temple,

"ALiVe." It beeped back.

"Power level"

"2"

"Hmmmm how many minutes till it dies."

"4 MiNUteS"

"Well…" The thing cackled,"…looks like I have a specimen…"

The thing finally got to the person to see that it was a boy about the age of 16 with charred clothes and was bleeding profoundly. It picked the boy up along with the metal and sprinted back to where ever it lives.

* * *

**Authors Notes P2:**

**SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Any way**

**Like my cliff hangers?**

**Please R&R  
Constructive criticism _IS_ welcomed AND WANTED**


End file.
